


glitter boy

by dboymin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking (also underage), Glitter, M/M, Making Out, Partying, mark needs new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboymin/pseuds/dboymin
Summary: jaemin's yearly summer parties were always known to be epic and, truthfully, mark couldn't disagree.





	glitter boy

Mark was holding onto the car seat with deep fear in his eyes. “Are you sure you know where to go?”

“Yeah, no problem here.”

After another sharp bend Mark’s intestines started to straighten. “Are you sure you know how to drive?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Come on. Two years of experience, anyone?” he crossed a double solid line. “Why does nobody believe me!”

Mark was ready to evacuate himself any minute. “Yeah, I wonder why.”

It was the last week of August and school was nearing faster and faster, which meant two things: the beginning of the last year of school and the epic end-of-summer party at Jaemin’s. It really was epic every year and every cool kid in age range 2 years younger than Jaemin to 2 years older than Jaemin could crash. And it was epic, Mark was glad to have friends like him and not just because of the villa, of course; Jaemin and the rest of them were the kind of people around whom you couldn’t stay bored for longer than a second.

But then the fact that Jaehyun, two years in uni now, was driving him to the party happened to be a complete misunderstanding - Mark asked his responsible friend Jungwoo whether he could drive with him to Jaemin’s, since he had also been invited, but because of random last-minute circumstances, Mark had to beg his severely irresponsible neighbor and an unofficial member of his family (their parents were way too close) to drop him off. Now he was stuck in this old car on the dark road with someone who couldn’t drive for shit.

And all of that for the party.

I could have stayed home, Mark wanted to say out loud, but suddenly a familiar building appeared on the horizon.

Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

Mark had never been that happy to see that villa.

Jaehyun abruptly stopped his car way too late and it gave out a suffocated noise. He didn’t even blink at it and looked at Mark with a relaxed smile.

“So, don’t do anything irresponsible and don’t drink too much and if you do, then text me so I can make your parents think you’re staying another day here or something,” he patted Mark on the shoulder. “Hyung’s got ya.”

Mark almost didn’t call Jaehyun hyung since they were speaking English between each other most of the time. A nice gesture, still.

He told the older goodbye and walked in the direction of music and overall noise. How many people could be there this year? Sometimes it was better not to know some facts, there surely wasn’t a number of people Jaemin couldn’t handle, after all, the green area they owned was pretty vast. Striding on the stairs, Mark reached the front door which were maximally open. Inside, the dim light helped the music set a proper atmosphere of irresponsibility. At this moment adding that Mark was a little socially stiff would be unnecessary, but he was. The moral spine of their group.

Of course, he wasn’t completely stiff, duh, he thought while searching for the three bottles of middle-range percentage alcohol he had bought. Yeah, he had.

Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno loved him for this whole alcohol-dealer thingie. Mark had to delay going to school when he was young, because he had been hospitalized for almost a whole year. But he was alright now and a year older than all of his classmates. Pros and cons both existed.

When he finally found his closest friends in this maze of a building, they were a) arranging the table of percentage (Renjun), b) talking to the other kids from the debate club (Jeno), c) showing off their drone on the terrace (Jaemin of course). The party was already fully blowing up with people dancing in the hallway or some chilling on the benches outside. Most of the guests were from their school, but it was hard for him to recognize even the half of the faces. He was getting old. Or Jaemin had a shitload of contacts. Which was true.

“Brought something!” he pointed with the bottles at Renjun who grinned at the view.

“Put them behind the beer cans, we’ll leave them for shots later, I guess?” his eyes were already flickering as if his blood wasn’t completely clean. He probably did a solid before with Yeri and Yoojung, the infamous drinking trio at every party, Jaemin’s or not.

Not Mark’s business at all. He greeted people he knew along the way and joined Jeno who was lowkey hitting on a girl from the debate club. It was amusing, because he was the second stiffest in their group and both of them were aware of it.

At some point Zhong Chenle, Renjun’s sidekick joined them starting the conversation with a loud dolphin-like sneeze (laugh?).

“You won’t guess who’s here!” his mouth stayed ajar, waiting for someone to guess.

“Your babysitter?” fired Jeno at the same time Mark asked “Your mom?”

Chenle laughed even more and, trying to be louder than the music, “Yukhei from exchange!”

Both of the boys now completely ignored the debate club. “What, that Yukhei?”

The younger nodded enthusiastically. He always liked to spill the good and bad tea.

Jeno made a gesture full of question marks. “Why is he in Korea?”

“I dunno,” Chenle’s eyes turned into crescents. “But he’s a good kisser!”

Mark’s both hands went up and his eyebrows were on the ceiling while Jeno was choking on the lemonade.

“Chenle, did you really-” he began carefully.

“No!” the two boys could finally breathe. “But he is!”

Next time, Mark noted, Renjun should take more care of his younger friend that alcohol.

It took less than half an hour for Mark to loosen up and join the dancing crowd in the living room. Jaemin was trying his hula-hoop skills on the glass table and the younger guests were cheering at his terrible attempts, but the host wasn’t yet giving up. There were no limits provided at his summer parties, hell no.

The alcohol… well… Mark didn’t like to get trashed like someone they knew (cough, Renjun), and even if he wanted to, the amount of people hadn’t been predicted by the person responsible for the beverages. They were shit organizers after all, but it didn’t matter, because everyone was having fun, screaming, yelling and dancing.

It was completely dark outside and the lights in the living room were switched off, letting the long colorful fairy lights hung low below the high ceiling and smaller lamps there and there emit weak light. The effect was amazing, it wasn’t dark but it wasn’t light and the colors were reflecting in their faces and hair. Jeno was showing off his dance moves next to him and Mark could only pity the debate girl for missing that show. He drank the rest of beer Jeno told him to hold and moved to the other part of the crowd, looking for other people he knew.

Or those he didn’t know, Mark quickly added after noticing an 11/10 on his north-east. He turned around to spot him again and that boy was… stunning.

At first he wasn’t sure if those were the lights or he really had red hair. Red hair that perfectly contrasted with the monochrome clothing and his tanned skin. His eyes were shining in the fairy lights and Mark suddenly felt like a wall decoration with how bland he was looking himself wearing almost all black. It was rare for him to see people who... radiated so much like the boy with red hair. Wow. Stunning.

Mark of course got pushed by someone or something and landed halfway in the direction of the target of his thoughts. It was a party so it was, uhm, natural for him to try to attempt to get to know new people. Well, he was kind of socially awkward… But if he didn’t try he wouldn’t succeed. He accumulated some confidence inside and naturally, smoothly through the crowd moved north-east as if it was an accident and

And the only thing he could catch before the redhead disappeared was the fact that he had glitter on his temples. Wow. Really stunning.

Mark switched on quick thinking. He had to know who he was. But he couldn’t just follow him, he wasn’t that bold and his game was low. Who you gonna call?

“Na Jaemin!” Mark waved from the floor level at the host who had spent about an hour on the glass table. Pretentious.

“What!”

“I need you for a second!”

“Not now! I’m busy!”

“Stop humping the air and help me! Jisung is lost!”

Jaemin abruptly stopped and jumped down from the table rushing to the garden so they could calmly talk.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS LOST????”

Well, semi-calmly.

“He’s not! I just needed a way to talk to you.”

Jaemin laughed artificially and turned around to go back to his table, but Mark grabbed his arm and stopped him. “I need a name.”

That captured Jaemin’s attention. A rare sound of Mark Lee asking for a name of someone he was possibly interested in? That was… unusual.

“A name?”

“Yeah, red hair and glitter on his face.” Mark described the boy quickly.

The change in Jaemin’s expression told Mark that he had identified him already. But instead of telling, the younger smirked. “Now, what do you need that name for, huh, Markie?”

Don’t blush. Don’t blush.

“He’s interesting…” he preferred to give a mixed-signal response.

Jaemin grinned. “He surely isssss. Lee Donghyuck, my age. I saw him walk past Renjun’s counter. Go get him.” he winked, all excited that because of him their favorite Single Mark is finally going to get some action going, ah, it was almost like seeing your son go to school for the first time. Jaemin teared up.

Mark wasn’t desperate of course, he thought while walking fast to Renjun’s percentage corner which was occupied by nobody other than Jisung, Jaemin’s younger cousin. Mark hoped Jisung didn’t accidentally drink anything, but it wasn’t his main problem at that moment. He looked around. Ah, he lost Lee Donghyuck. A Cinderella situation.

Mark sighed and went out to sit on one of the terrace benches. There were less people here, mostly close friends walking around the huge garden and… was that Yoojung swimming in the lake? Mark blinked. He hoped it wasn’t.

Aw, the air was so nice, even the small distance from Seoul made a difference in the quality of air. He almost didn’t drink anything, somehow. Usually he’d say that the night is young, but they had probably run out of booze by that moment.

He closed his eyes. The music was slightly faded because of the closed doors but you could still hear all the noises made by teenagers. From time to time, the volume went up when someone was opening or closing the doors. Mark was sitting rather near the entrance, so he could hear feet after feet after

“Mind if I sit here?” A cheerful voice on his left asked.

Mark quickly opened his eyes and almost, almost his mouth as well. The red-haired boy. Here. Wanting to sit next to Mark. Surrealism.

He got over himself and answered that no, he doesn’t mind at all. He decided to keep his eyes open and maybe strike a conversation. He shyly glanced to his left. The glitter was still there. You got it, Mark Lee.

“I saw you before indoors,” Mark began, trying not to appear nervous. “What’s with the glitter?”

The other boy looked at him briefly and let out an embarrassed noise. “Ah, that was my sister’s idea. It doesn’t look that good.”

Mark’s eyes widened. Yeah, he didn’t look good, he looked gorgeous. The glitter, reflecting any, even weak, lights… Mark was in heaven. “No, it looks good. I mean, you look good.” Amazing. Good job, Mark. “It suits you.”

Donghyuck looked at him and smiled, with a weird feeling inserted between the milliseconds. “Thanks. I mean, you look good too.”

Mark blinked. “I’m wearing the second better thing I found in my closet. Really.” His compliment was a surprise, definitely.

“If I picked the second better thing I found in my closet then I’d be wearing like cardboard.”  
The older smiled and sat more comfortably. It was nice, talking with him lightly. “You can’t look bad in good old cardboard, that’s a rule.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow with amusement. “You’re so keen on complimenting me I’m getting a feeling you must have other reasons for doing that.”

“No, no, no,” Mark felt a wave of awkwardness coming, get back inside right now. “It went out naturally.”

“Naturally? A habit of yours?”

Mark felt like he was being investigated, the fast questions and all. That Donghyuck looked so good he could talk to him all night and bear all the awkwardness he had inside just for the sake of spending time with him. Whipped. He shouldn’t even hide it at that point.

“Not really a habit, I’m not used to seeing glitter boys every day, you know.” Mark answered in a tone which hid a shade of tease. He didn’t know where that courage was coming from.  
Donghyuck this time sat more comfortably so he could face Mark.

“What is your name?”

Mark blinked. Yeah, name, yeah. “Mark Lee.”

“Oh, sounds foreign. I’m Lee Donghyuck. So, Mark Lee, you like glitter?”

“Uhm, yes, most of the time.”

Donghyuck smirked and rubbed the internal side of his hand on his glittered temple. Then he patted Mark’s cheek with the glitter that sat on his hand. And his hand stayed in the area, somewhere in the air on the side of Mark’s ear. The older looked at him, surprised as to how close they were at that moment though Donghyuck was still sitting at the same spot. Mark’s body knew what to do, but Mark was counting out the upsides and downsides of the next move, but then he realized that they were on a party and Renjun was probably laying in the bushes, Jaemin was still humping the air and Mark was stiff as always, wavering on whether to live his short youth or not. So he leaned further and, aiding himself with his hand now above Donghyuck’s nape, pressed his lips against the youngers’ ones.

The last thought he had was that at least he could fake that he was drunk the whole time.

But he felt like he wouldn’t have to because Donghyuck was quick to kiss back despite his now uncomfortable position. Mark was taken aback by the whole situation he caused, but Donghyuck knew what he was doing as he scooted closer to the older without breaking the kiss, his glittered hand falling to the space between the backrest of the bench and Mark’s thigh. The other one landed on his knee and he was focusing on the Canadian’s bottom lip already. Mark was getting out of shock and tugged on his neck to deepen the kiss. 

Donghyuck tasted amazing. Maybe Mark didn’t have a lot of experience, but suddenly he felt way higher alcohol could ever get him. They continued like that and it wouldn’t take a lot more time for Donghyuck to jump onto Mark’s thighs when a loud dolphin-like holler broke the atmosphere.

The younger broke the kiss softly and Mark could feel his hot breath on his lips. Mark would lie if he said he wasn’t longing for more but the moment had already passed. He retreated his hands and pulled away slowly.

Their eyes met. The world was moving next to them, people shouting and running down the stairs. Donghyuck smiled at Mark. The glitter was scattered now also on his cheek and a part of hair. Mark was still deep in shock and Donghyuck seemed like he wanted to say something, but his phone rang. He blinked and swiftly took it out of his pocket.

“My mom,” he excused himself and got up to speak with her. He didn’t walk far and Mark didn’t want to leave that sacred bench and admired the side profile of the red-haired boy.

It was rare to leave Mark that impressed. And it was rare to kiss that well. Oh god, he was even more whipped now.

Two minutes later Jisung ran to Mark and told him Jaemin agreed to a fucked up drinking game and nobody was there to stop him. Mark cursed his friends in his head and showed Donghyuck that he had to leave. The other noticed him and nodded, still smiling. Mark had no words for the state he was while looking at his newfound obsession.

After the rescue, knowing that trying to find anyone in that huge building was impossible, he was roaming around the place with his friends and later called Jaehyun to pick him up earlier. Somehow he didn’t feel like partying, more like playing a love song playlist and hugging his pillow. It was that bad.

Jaehyun arrived soon relaxed as always despite all the rules he must had broken during that short ride. Mark sat on the passenger’s seat and reached out for the seatbelt when Jaehyun commented something Mark couldn’t hear well.

“What did you say?”

“I said Jaemin really went all out with the decorations this year, I’m impressed.”

Mark had a puzzled expression.

“You have glitter on your face, I mean.”  
\----  
Jaemin shook his head. “It’s like, a part of me believes it, but a part of me can’t believe it.”

It was the first day of school and the three friends (Jeno was going to be late) were in front of their class, contemplating the events of the party night.

Renjun patted him on the shoulder. “I saw it. I saw it all. It’s true, our Virgin Lee making out with a hot stranger… I saw it all…”

Mark was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, wanting the organizational lesson to start faster. “Stop phrasing it like that, oh my god.”

Upon hearing that, Jaemin shook his head again. “I really thought you guys were going to talk or something, I’m… astonished.” He glanced at Mark. “Where were you hiding through all those seven years of our friendship? What have you done to our Solo Mark?”

Renjun yawned. He was a living form of death after he woke up. Next time he’d say no to Yoojung and Yeri. Next time for sure.

Mark looked up. “I don’t regret it. It was done on impulse, alright, it could have happened to anyone!”

“But,” Jaemin gave him a fox-like smile, “it happened to you. And Donghyuck. Wow, if somebody told me sooner that something like this would later happen then I wouldn’t believe it. They’d be like, yeah, Na Jaemin, your SKY-aiming, innocent Canadian best friend is going to make out with the first better-looking guy he sees on your sweet innocent tea party and I’d be like, noooo way!”

Mark needed new friends.

Jaemin was elaborating for the next two minutes when Jeno joined them, not showing any side effects of hurry. Usually when people knew they were running late, they, huh, ran or something. Not Jeno.

“What is going on?” he asked.

Jaemin opened his eyes wide. “Mark happened! We’re proud and scared of him now honestly… At the same time…”

Jeno glanced at Mark or more like at a pitiful puddle of him.

The Canadian hoped he was going to take his side and shut Jaemin and Renjun up, but Jeno just grinned and pointed at his head.

“Still have glitter? Must’ve went wild.”

Mark suddenly stood up and wildly ruffled his own hair. New friends were desperately needed. “I washed it so many times! Fucking glitter! It never comes out! Oh my god!” he tumbled into a mania attack. 

All of them were dying of laughter, even Renjun who was dying from hangover as well. Thankfully, the bell rang quickly after that and they could go to class. Somewhere behind him Jeno asked Jaemin where did he know that Donghyuck from, but Mark couldn’t make out his answer. It was also a question that he was thinking about earlier, but he assumed it was one of his parents’ friends’ children or something.

Mark seated himself at his place from last year, next to a now empty place where Koeun used to sit. She moved to Japan near the end of the school last year, naming Mark the class president for the remaining year with the agreement of the rest of the class. It was weird to join a new class for the third year of high school, so everybody felt sorry for their former president.

His friends were still chatting loudly on his left when the teacher went into the class with a student he didn’t recognize.

At first. Because the student was Lee Donghyuck with black hair.

Jaemin let out a muffled laugh and all Mark could do was blink. And blink again.

“President Lee,” Jaemin just couldn’t shut up. “Greetings.”

Mark mechanically stood up and led the greetings. Donghyuck was staring at him through all of that and Mark realized that the third year is really the toughest one of the whole education.

Especially when the teacher said that his name was Lee Donghyuck and the weak hope in Mark’s mind had to disappear.

Especially when Donghyuck sat at the empty space next to Mark and let out a ‘hi’ meant only for him.

Mark could see in his eyes that the whole situation amused him. He was going to strangle Jaemin.

All in all, Mark really didn’t regret kissing Donghyuck that night. Jaemin was a shitty person, but thanks to him Mark finally found out where the glitter shop is when he was preparing a present for his and Donghyuck’s first anniversary twelve months later.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I made Jaemin a bully again. Sdfghjk. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
